Y a des jours comme ça
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Draco vit une journée d'enfer... Entouré de complots machiavéliques et de contretemps imprévus, parviendra til à s'en sortir? HPDM


**Y'a des jours comme ça…**

Me revoici enfin avec une nouvelle minific (toujours en deux, trois ou quatre parties, je n'en sais trop rien). Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que ça vous plaira !En tous cas moi je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant (pour une fois…)

Genre : Romance (pas encore, mais ça va venir…), humour (étonnant non ?), OOC (quoique peut-être pas en fait, à vous de juger…)

Disclaimer : Pourquoi redire encore ce que tout le monde sait pertinemment ? Allez, je suis bonne je vous épargne la torture ! lol

Fond musical : J'ai mis tellement de temps à pondre ce truc que je serais incapable de vous dire tout ce que j'ai écouté en l'écrivant… lol

Allez, assez de blabla, allons-y !

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Lumière.

Lumière ? Lampe ? Harry ? Harry rentré ?

Non, juste l'astre du jour que je me prends en pleine face en ce doux matin de Juillet.

Je hais le soleil. Je le hais parce qu'il m'a réveillé, mais je le hais encore plus parce que ce traître m'indique qu'il est l'heure que je me lève pour aller au boulot.

Coup d'œil au réveil.

Passée de 32 minutes...

Je me dis pourtant tous les soirs que je dois le programmer à 7h00 précises. Dois, du verbe devoir. Obligation. Autrement dit, chose qu'il ne faut pas oublier sous peine de s'amener de gros ennuis ou pire, en ce qui me concerne, un désagrément personnel. J'explique : J'ai un système de régénération cellulaire et corporelle affreusement complexe, il me faut dormir très exactement 8 heures par nuit –et chaque minutes compte !- pour avoir au réveil une peau parfaite et un cerveau en possession de ses pleines facultés. Dans le cas contraire, quand je ne respecte pas l'horaire, il se passe des choses HORRIBLES avec mon visage et, bien évidemment, ma journée est fichue…Bref, ce stratagème, dit : «de la carotte», avait très bien fonctionné jusque là… Alors pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? Bor…

Non, je ne dois pas jurer, un Malfoy ne jure pas. Principe n°52 de la grande tapisserie de la non moins grande salle à manger du non moins grand manoir familial, placé entre le principe 51 : Un Malfoy ne se ronge pas les ongles et le principe 53 : Un Malfoy n'aime pas les côtes de porc. Je me demande d'où il vient celui-là d'ailleurs…

Non, en fin de compte, je préfère ne pas savoir.

De toute façon je suis végétarien.

Ne vous imaginez pas que je soutienne les mouvements stupides selon lesquelles il ne faut pas être cruel avec les animaux.

Je hais les animaux au moins autant que les elfes de maison, c'est vous dire…

Il se trouve juste que je suis allergique à la viande. C'est simple, à chaque fois que j'en mange -par inadvertance bien sûr, je ne suis pas suicidaire-, je enfle, je enfle, et c'est encore plus désastreux pour ma peau que le non-respect de mes huit heures de sommeil, elle devient toute flasque, visqueuse, et en fin de compte je suis bon pour un lifting. Un lifting sorcier bien sûr, un de ceux qui ne laissent aucune marque ; mais un lifting tout de même. Ca a quand même ses bons côtés, c'est de là qu'est partie la rumeur de mon impassibilité légendaire. Il est évident que si vous vous retrouvez à côté d'un homme -exemple, Voldemort- qui est en train d'effectuer une action très mauvaise -exemple, toturer- sur une personne -exemple, un pauvre Moldu sans défense- et que vous êtes dans l'incapacité totale de bouger un seul muscle facial, vous passerez certainement pour le sadique insensible que l'homme près de vous attend que vous soyez.

Je le précise, j'étais déjà espion pour le compte de l'Ordre à ce moment là. Comme quoi, de petits détails insignifiants peuvent servir de «grandes» causes.

Mon allergie à la viande nous a fait gagner la guerre…

Je suis un héros.

7h34.

C'est dingue le nombre de trucs qui ont le temps de nous traverser l'esprit en l'espace de deux minutes.

Il faut que je me lève…

Soulèvement du bras gauche. Le bras gauche retombe. Ma main atterrit dans le vide. Mon poignet craque. Aïe.

Tentative d'accrochage au dessus-de-lit avec ma main droite pour remontée en douceur. Le dessus-de-lit ne supporte pas mon poids et se déchire net. Je me cogne violemment la tête contre le mur derrière moi. Je vois quarante-six Sombrals. Re-aïe.

Je hais les dessus-de-lit.

En désespoir de cause, j'essaye de créer un mouvement de balancier en utilisant mon coude comme appui. Mes jambes se soulèvent, et partent sur la gauche tandis que je me redresse lentement. Enfin, mes pieds se pose sur le tapis moelleux. La troisième fut la bonne, j'ai réussi.

J'avance maintenant pied nu dans la chambre. Oui pied nu sans –s, il n'y a pas d'erreur. Quoi j'ai oublié de vous dire ? Je viens de me cogner l'orteil contre un des pieds du sommier. Mais mon pied contre le sien n'étant pas de taille, je me retrouve maintenant à marcher à cloche-pied.

Je hais les pieds de sommier.

Je suis à présent terrifié. L'échéance approche. Je vais bientôt être obligé de me regarder dans le miroir. En réalité, je suis déjà devant, mais je n'ose pas relever la tête. Mes yeux se posent sur une photo de Harry et moi, posée sur le bureau.

Lui aussi je le hais.

Il le savait ce con en plus, il le savait que aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Mais cet idiot à quand même tenu à y aller à son stupide séminaire sur, tenez-vous bien, les conséquences de la pollution urbaine. Car monsieur est devenu un fervent écologiste. Apparemment, il ne supporterait pas de voir les Moldus détruire la planète, alors qu'il l'a lui-même sauvée avec ses petites mimines. Moi ce que j'en dit… Ca ressemble plus au complexe du sauveur toujours à la recherche d'une nouvelle quête impossible. Mais ça je ne le mentionnerai pas, je n'ai pas envie de finir en brochette. En tous cas, je ne pourrai être plus précis sur le contenu du séminaire en question. Oh, bien entendu, il a tenté de m'expliqué les tenants et les aboutissants de la chose, mais j'ai lâché prise au moment où il a commencé à me parler d'une certaine Koosh Dozone et d'un Leyfé de Sère – ils ont vraiment des noms bizarres ces Moldus…-, sûrement les organisateurs de l'événement ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là…

Il est parti hier après-midi et reviendra aujourd'hui dans la soirée.

Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça !

Pas le jour où je dois officiellement me faire réintégrer dans la société sorcière, me faire laver de tout soupçon de copinage avec Tommy…

Oui je l'appelle Tommy. Je l'appelle Tommy parce que j'ai couché avec lui pendant un an. Quoi c'est dégoûtant ? Je fais ce que je veux de mon cul et je vous emmerde. D'ailleurs je peux vous dire qu'il avait un sacré coup de rein…

Même si celui de Harry est meilleur. Je ne choisis jamais mes partenaires au hasard. Ici, je remplace le vaincu par le vainqueur dans mon pieu, ce qui fait que la place à mes côtés est toujours occupée. Et en admettant que Harry perde son nouveau combat, je changerai en conséquence.

Il faut juste que je trouve le moyen de prendre mon pied avec de la pollution.

Il serait peut-être temps que je songe à lever les yeux. Courage…

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrgggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh !

Je ne peux PAS me rendre à une cérémonie publique avec cette tête-là.

Principe n°12 : Un Malfoy se doit d'être parfait en toute circonstance.

Bordel de merde !

Je viens de songer que, étant le dernier de ma lignée, je n'ai pas à me gêner pour changer le principe n°52. Désormais, il ira dans ce sens :

Un Malfoy ne jure que lors d'une situation exceptionnelle, particulièrement désastreuse.

Et ceci en en est une, je peux le garantir. Mes pores sont affreusement dilatées, et pire que tout, mes joues sont… sont… rouges !

C'est une catastrophe.

Bon, réfléchissons calmement. Les pores, encore, ça va, je peux gérer, un soin de resserrage, et le tour sera joué. Mais comment faire pour me débarrasser de la tomate attitude ?

Une minute… Qui c'est qui a oublié son sac ici il y a deux jours ? C'est Ginny. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a toujours dans le sac d'une jolie fille -je dis ça d'un point de vue totalement objectif, n'oubliez pas que je suis gay ! - comme Ginny ? Du maquillage. Et qui dit maquillage, dit je l'espère fond de teint.

Définitivement réveillé, je fonce dans le salon -après un passable éclair dans la salle de bain pour application d'un masque à la carotte- et me mets à fouiller frénétiquement le sac à main Gucci -je vais finir par croire que cette fille fait des trucs pas nets. A bout de patience, je l'ouvre complètement et renverse son contenu sur le canapé de cuir -de VRAI cuir, un Malfoy n'achète jamais d'imitations, principe n°83. Miracle ! Je tombe sur l'objet de ma convoitise. Parfait.

Coup d'œil à ma montre.

Merde, je vais être en retard !

Je déverse la totalité du contenu du fond de teint -oui vous savez, le liquide qui devient poudre quand on l'applique… Ginny a vraiment le goût du luxe… Elle aurait été la femme parfaite pour moi, si par hasard j'avais aimé les femmes- dans ma paume et m'en tartine consciencieusement le visage -après avoir préalablement enlevé le masque à la carotte, cela va de soit... Mieux vaut trop que pas assez, et puis il paraît que ça s'accorde en genre et en nombre avec la couleur de la peau.

J'ai jamais très bien compris ce que venait faire la grammaire Moldue –Harry m'en a enseigné les rudiments au cas où un jour je dusse me priver d'user de ma bienveillante magie en présence d'un individu quelconque, par exemple un des copains tarés de mon copain ou autres. C'est ce qu'il m'a donné comme excuse et j'ai gobé intégralement la chose ; faut dire aussi qu'il a une manière très attrayante d'enseigner. Cependant, j'ose espérer qu'il n'utilise pas ces méthodes sur ses élèves, à Poudlard…- dans une pub de cosmétiques. Mais bon, je n'ai rien demandé. J'évite autant que possible de parler avec Harry de ce genre de choses, pour éviter de passer pour un con.

Speede… Speede… Ouvre la porte de la voiture. Un coupé sport Mercedes. Un Malfoy ne se refuse rien, principe n°123 -et dernier-, le plus important à mes yeux. Entre dans la voiture. Ferme la porte de la voiture. Démarre.

Rectification : Ne démarre pas. Je dirais même plus, reste en rade sur sa place de parking.

Bordel de cul de pompe à merde.

Et je reste poli.

Je fais quoi moi maintenant ?

Bon, aux grands maux les grands remèdes, j'appelle Irma.

Non, Irma n'est pas ma voyante personnelle contrairement à ce que certains pourraient penser, mais mon assistante, dans le cabinet d'avocats -eh oui !- Moldu où je travaille -souvenez-vous, les « autres » de la grammaire. Cette fille est diablement efficace, a un culot monstre, et est une manipulatrice d'enfer. C'est pour cela que je l'ai engagée. Pour vous dire, elle a réussi à me faire croire à moi, le grand Draco Malfoy, qu'elle avait un besoin urgent d'argent parce que son pauvre mari pêcheur avait été avalé, digéré et déféqué par un grand requin blanc dans les Mers du Sud. A la fin de l'entretien, elle était tellement persuadée d'avoir le poste qu'elle m'a avoué direct que tout ce qu'elle avait raconté n'était que pure invention, du pur foutage de gueule quoi… Et moi, ben, j'étais tellement scié que je l'ai prise avec moi sur le champ, sans réfléchir… Et laissez-moi vous dire que je ne l'ai jamais regretté.

- Tûût…

Trois…

- Tûût…

Deux…

- Tûût…

Un…

- Bienvenue au cabinet Malfoy&Clyde, les avocats les plus doués et les plus sexy de la ville de Londres ! Que puis-je faire pour vous être utile ?

Je retire ce que j'ai dit… Parfois, je regrette.

- Irma, c'est moi.

- Monsieur Draco ! Que me vaut l'honneur de si bon matin ?

- Je…

- Attendez, laissez-moi deviner. Au son de votre voix, je peux déduire que vous vous êtes levé en retard et accessoirement du mauvais pied. Et je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que votre voiture est en panne et que vous avez besoin de mon aide pour arriver à l'heure à votre réunion.

- …

Que voulez-vous répondre à ça ?

- Bon restez où vous êtes, je m'occupe de tout. Je rappelle dans cinq minutes pour vous tenir au courant.

Et elle me raccroche au nez.

Oui, vous avez bien entendu, elle me raccroche au nez. Et moi, je réagis pas, je reste comme un gland sur le parking en attendant qu'elle me rappelle.

Des fois on me demande qui d'elle ou de moi est le patron… Si si je vous assure.

On se demande pourquoi…

_Do you believe in life after love_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough_

Do you believe… 

S'il y en a un qui rit, je l'explose. De un, le Hi-fi, c'est la pointe de la technologie ; de deux, gay je suis et gay je resterai, alors faut pas vous étonner…

- Malfoy.

- Toit de l'immeuble d'en face. Prévenus. Annoncer Malfoy. Hélicoptère.

Et raccroche.

Clair et concis. Quand je vous disais qu'elle était efficace. Au moins avec elle, le cabinet n'a pas à verser des sommes astronomiques en factures de téléphone, comme c'était le cas avec ses prédécesseurs qui aurait même appelé leur chat s'il avait su parler pour lui demander de ses nouvelles…

Je me précipite hors du parking, manque de me faire écraser une ou deux fois en traversant la rue, entraîne l'homme qui m'attendait devant la porte dans les escaliers -c'est plus rapide que l'ascenseur et ça maintient ma forme olympique- et j'arrive sur le toit, en sueur, et j'en suis sûr, terriblement sexy. Il n'y a qu'à regarder la tête que fait mon compagnon de galère, il a l'air sur le point de tomber à la renverse…

L'hélicoptère est déjà là. Le pilote se retourne pour me donner les consignes mais, à cet instant, j'entends dans le casque que je viens d'enfiler une espèce de craquement horrible qui me fissure à moitié les tympans. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'homme, qui paraît être aussi essoufflé que s'il avait couru un cent mètres, me dit :

- Désolé, monsieur, mais ça arrive des fois…

Je ne pose aucune question. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de deviser avec les rustres des castes inférieures.

Le trajet ne dure pas plus de cinq minutes, et je peux vous dire que je ne regrette pas les embouteillages matinaux, d'autant plus que la ville est magnifique, vue d'en haut.

Irma est là pour m'accueillir à la descente de l'hélicoptère. Ses cheveux sont totalement décoiffés par le vent. Je le lui fais remarquer et j'ajoute en riant qu'elle ferait bien de se rendre rapidement aux toilettes car je n'accepterai pas que mes employés soient aussi débraillés. Elle me jette un coup d'œil ironique et me répond que je ferais bien se suivre mon propre conseil.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Ce serait bête de vous gâcher la surprise… dit-elle tout sourire, avant de prendre deux objet dans son sac et de me le lancer.

Fond de teint en stick ? Lingettes démaquillantes ?

Je fonce au W.C.

Je crois que je viens de battre le record du monde de vitesse de trois dixièmes. Je suis très content de ma performance.

- Oh pardon Madame, je… je suis vraiment désolé.

Y a qu'à moi que ça arrive ce genre de trucs.

Je me trouve donc désormais dans les toilettes -des hommes cette fois. Et je peux vous dire qu'heureusement qu'il n'y a personne, vu la tête que je promène.

- Ben vieux, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu t'es fais faire un ravalement de façade au propre plus qu'au figuré?

Je vais vous la composer en soutenu :

« Mais par tous les diables qu'ai-je fait au bon Dieu pour mériter pareille destinée ? »

Ou encore :

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette putain de journée de merde ? »

- Hilarant Jason. Tu peux même pas calculer comment j'me bidonne, c'est un truc de ouf !

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? On dirait le jeune ex-tôlard qui habite au rez-de-chaussée -comprendre : sur le trottoir ou mieux, dans le caniveau- de notre immeuble. Tu m'étonnes que l'autre abruti me regarde bizarrement maintenant.

En passant, et pour les rares que ça intéresserait, l'autre abruti, c'est Jason Clyde, mon « associé », et accessoirement le mec le plus craquant de l'étage -je me compte dans «l'étage » malheureusement- ainsi que le plus frimeur. Enfin, ça ne semble pas gêner outre mesure la plupart de ces demoiselles. En vérité, la seule femme que je connais avec qui il se soit déjà pris un râteau, c'est Irma. D'ailleurs, ce jour-là, il est revenu avec un belle marque de sac à main Gucci -oui encore un- sur la joue gauche. On ne touche pas à ma folle de secrétaire.

N'empêche, qu'est-ce que je me bidonne quand j'y repense.

…

Non, définitivement non.

Je ris, je glousse, je pouffe de rire, je m'esclaffe, j'exprime bruyamment mon enthousiasme -non PAS dans ce sens là, bande de pervers pépères !- mais je ne bidonne _pas_. Un point c'est tout.

- Oh ça va mec, relax, me dit l'abruti. Mais fait quand même en sorte de régler ton petit problème assez rapidement, on a une réunion avec le _comité_ dans moins de dix minutes.

Et il s'en va, guilleret de me savoir dans la panade. Le traître, l'enflure.

Il serait peut-être temps que je remédie au désastre total fond-de-teint-liquide-qui-est-_sensé_-se-transformer-en-poudre-quand-on-l'applique-et-se-fondre-parfaitement-sur-la-peau. Quoi ? Je ne vous ai pas dit pour le désastre total fond-de-teint-liquide-qui-est-_sensé_-se-transformer-en-poudre-quand-on-l'applique-et-se-fondre-parfaitement-sur-la-peau ? Laissez-moi vous dire en tous cas que chez Lorénal ils ont une drôle de conception de la perfection… Pour le reste, je pense que vous comprenez…

Bon, ça y est, après avoir utilisé tout le stock de lingettes et la moitié du stick, je suis enfin à peu près présentable. Je me dirige alors d'un pas traînant -mais néanmoins assez rapide parce que je ne veux pas arriver en retard- vers la salle de réunion. Je passe devant Irma qui lève ses deux pouces, me sourit, et me souhaite silencieusement « bonne chance ».

Ce n'est pas vraiment la chose à dire dans une telle situation, quand on a avec soit une poisse de l'ampleur de la mienne, mais ça, malheureusement je ne le sais pas, ne connaissant pas par cœur la totalité des croyances Moldues.

Je m'avance donc la tête haute et la démarche assurée vers la salle maudite.

« Assemblée des vieux croulants, me voilà ! ».

TBC…

Mon Dieu, le suspense est à son comble… Mais qui est cette assemblée des vieux croulants, appelée si mystérieusement : « le comité » ? Draco va-t-il finalement s'en sortir vivant ? Qu'est-ce que le destin a encore en réserve pour lui ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode, soyez patients… Mouhahahahahahahahahaha !


End file.
